Si tienes una cita con Karkat, nunca vean una película romántica
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: TG: oh joder no TG: me vas a hacer ver otra de tus estúpidas y cutres peliculas cursis y pateticas de extraño romance troll de cuadrantes tontos y dramatismos de infidelidades promiscuas con sexualidad de doble filo CG: CALLATE, STRIDER. TU NO ENTINDES LOS SUBLIMES MENSAJES Y LA PREFUNDIDAD FILOSOFICA DE SUS COMPLEJAS TEMATICA —Dave x Karkat


_He de admitir que escribir de este fandom me aterroriza... digo, ¿a quién no lo aterrorizaría? ¡Joder, son los putos personajes más difíciles de mantener sin OoC que ve visto en mi vida! ¿Cómo se supone que trate de escribir como escribe Dave Strider si el único que puede es el mismísimo e inigualable Hussie? ¡Que se joda esto! Pero soy terca... ah, ¡cómo lo soy! así que sin importar que tenga OoC, aunque eso me parece una injuria imperdonable hacia mí misma, escribí esta mierda porque la idea llevaba rondándome por la cabeza desde hacía días... ni siquiera voy al tope de la historia, por lo que seguro habrán varias incoherencias... pero ya qué... de todos modos no es nada serio, de verdad. Y, ¿saben qué es lo más absurdo? ¡Ni siquiera los shippeo de verdad! ¿Dafuq? ¿Cómo que escribí cerca 3,000 palabras de una pareja que ni siquiera me apasiona demasiado? dunno! es más, ni siquiera se lo he mostrado a mi moirail... es como si... SHIT como si lo hubiera hecho a escondidas... ¿qué carajos? sólo espero que no se le ocurra venir a ver las novedades de mi perfil de fanfiction por ahora trololololo xD_

_En fin... tal vez me quedó más cursi de la idea original. Maldigo el romantisismo de Karkat... SÍ, EL DE KARKAT, NO EL MÍO... ¡Bah! ¡Soy tan cursi como el enano mutante histérico ese!_

_Bueno, dije que la pareja no es ni de lejos mi favorita, pero Dave y Karkat sí son mis personajes favoritos... so... Why not?_

_Sin más que decir... lean, motherfuckers._

* * *

**Si tienes una cita con Karkat, nunca, repito NUNCA, vean una película romántica...**

_TG: y bien vas a dejar de ser un marica histerico admitir de una jodida vez que te derrites por mi puto trasero cool y aceptar venir a una cita conmigo_

_CG: NADIE SE DERRITE POR TU PUTO TRASERO DE HUMANO QUE SE CREE COOL._

_CG: NI POR TU RIDICULO CABELLO HIPSTER QUE SEGURO ES UNA MIERDA BIEN SUEVE Y SEDOSA_

_CG: NI POR TUS DESAGRADABLES LABIOS FRUNCIDOS HÚMEDOS Y BESABLES_

_CG: O TU ESTÚPIDA POKERFACE ETERNA QUE ME DESESPERA_

_CG: NI DE LO SEXY QUE TE VES USANDO ESOS TONTOS TRAJES PARA IDIOTAS_

_CG: ASI QUE CALLATE STRIDER, NO HAY NADA QUE ADMITIR._

_TG: oh joder esto es tan hilarante jaja te das cuenta de lo homosexual que estas sonando leete otra vez y date cuenta que ya admitiste que te mueres por mi_

_TG: vamos solo admitelo que estas bien jodidamente enamorado de mi_

_CG: NO HAY NADA QUE ADMITIR, STRIDER._

_TG: bien haremos lo que tu quieras_

_me tendre que conformar con alguno de tus pasatiempos estupidos y cutres_

_TG: que quieres hacer_

_CG: … LO QUE QUIERA?_

_TG: si lo que sea que los trolls mutantes y freaks quieran hacer en una cita con el chico por el que se estan perdiendo la cabeza como un puto fenomeno de circo principiante con la adrenalina hasta el tope porque esta aprendiendo a caminar por la cuerda floja_

_TG: con el corazon latiendote a mil por hora como un desesperado a punto de morir cayendo por un jodido precipicio_

_CG: JA, NO TE SIENTAS TAN SUPERIOR, NO PROVOCAS TANTO EN MI._

_CG: SOLO ESTAS TRATANDO DE ELEVARTE EL EGO PARA NO SENTIRTE INFERIOR_

_CG: ME DAS ASCO_

_CG: Y TE CREES TAN COOL CON TUS PUTAS GAFAS NEGRAS_

_CG: PERO SOLO TIENES MIEDO DE QUE VEAN QUE ERES UN GATITO MIEDOSO_

_CG: Y ESTÚPIDO_

_TG: oh vamos ambos sabemos que el gatito miedoso es otro_

_TG: y que te robo el aliento_

_TG: ahora mismo también seguro estas suspirando mi nombre "oh strider se mio"_

_TG: o mas bien "hazme tuyo" porque de ninguna puta forma yo voy a ser tuyo._

_CG: BIEN, IRE A TU ESTUPIDA CITA, SOLO PARA DEMOSTRARTE QUE PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO SIN PONERME ROJO NI SUDAR, NI SUSPIRAR, NI PONERME NERVIOSO, O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA IMBÉCIL DE PATÉTICA COLEGIALA ENAMORADA, QUE ES LO QUE ESPERAS, PORQUE ME IMPORTAS UN CARAJO._

_CG: Y VAMOS A VER UNA PELICULA Y ME VAS A DEJAR ESCOGER_

_DE LO CONTRARIO, TE VAS A LA MIERDA Y SUFRIRÁS SÓLO MI RECHAZO. SI, TE VOY A DEJAR SOLO Y PLANTADO PUDRIÉNDOTE DE CORAJE Y DECEPCION, COMO UN IDIOTA AHI PARADO PONIENDO UNA CARA LANGUIDA, ANHELANDO MI PRESENCIA QUE NUNCA VA A APARECER_

_TG: tio te has desviado del punto_

_TG: otra vez_

_TG: y oh joder no_

_TG: me vas a hacer ver otra de tus estúpidas y cutres peliculas cursis y pateticas de extraño romance troll de cuadrantes tontos y dramatismos de infidelidades promiscuas con sexualidad de doble filo_

_CG: CALLATE, STRIDER. TU NO ENTINDES LOS SUBLIMES MENSAJES Y LA PREFUNDIDAD FILOSOFICA DE SUS COMPLEJAS TEMATICAS_

_CG¿COMO LO HARIAS? ERES SOLO UN ESTUPIDO HUMANO Y TODOS SABEMOS QUE SU CULTURA ESTA POR MUCHO ATRASADA A LA NUESTRA Y NO SON CAPACES DE COMPRENDER EL SUBLIME ARTE DE LOS FILMS ROMANTICOS ALTERNIENSES_

_TG: aja_

_TG: lo que digas tio_

_TG: solamente vienes o no_

_CG: YA DIJE QUE SÍ, IDIOTA._

_VOY A LA JODIDA CITA QUE ME PROPUSISTE_

_¿¡FELIZ!?_

_TG: nah_

_pero seguro tu si_

_TG: seguro ahora en secreto te estas regocijando sobre la silla de tu computador retorcierndote por la pura emocion como baboso al que le echaron sal_

_TG: pero he de admitir que me es algo excitante_

_TG: eso_

_TG: tu y yo_

_TG: voy a dejar tu cuello lleno de marcar rojas que se volveran moradas y tu te vas poner a gritar como la vieja histerica que eres y vas a usar una bufanda para que Kanaya, Rose y Terezi no lo noten_

_TG: pero en el fondo te vas a contener una alegria euforica por haber sido marcado por mi_

_CG: OH JODER, TE DESPRECIO_

_CG: ME DAS ASCO_

_CG: DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A DEJAR QUE MARQUES MI CUERPO DE NINGUNA FORMA_

_CG: PERO QUE CLASE DE PRACTICA SADICA REPUGNANTE ES ESA?_

_CG: UNA ESPECIE DE FETICHE HORRIPILANTE QUE USTEDES LOS HUMANOS INFERIORES Y PRIMITIVOS TIENEN?_

_CG: ES UNA CLARA MUESTRA DE LO RETRASADA QUE ESTA SU CIVLIZACIÓN DE TROGLODITAS DESCERBRADOS_

_CG: NUNCA NOS LLEGARAN A LOS TALONES A NOSOTROS_

_SUS CEREBROS SUBDESARROYADOS JAMAS LES DARAN PARA TANTO_

_CG: ME DAN LASTIMA_

_TG: eh tio_

_TG: no son ustedes los que no pueden controlar sus impulsos violentos y se matan entre si como si tuvieran varios tornillos zafados_

_ustedes son los que estan como regadera_

_POBRES CRIATURAS_

_TAL VEZ DEBERIA HACER ALGO POR USTEDES, SON MI CREACION DESPUES DE TODO_

_TG: claro_

_TG: ignora al que dice cosas coherentes para continuar con tu discursito de sugunda_

_PERO NO_

_PUDRANSE EN SU IGNORANCIA Y ESTUPIDEZ_

_NO, GRACIAS_

_NO VAS A HACER NINGUNA MARCA EN MI PIEL_

_ADIOS_

_TG: mañana a las 4_

_CG: HE DICHO QUE ADIOS, SAYONARA, QUE TE JODAN_

_carcinoGenetista [CG] ha dejado de trolear turntechGlorioso [TG]_

_carcinoGenetista [CG] empezó a trolear turntechGlorioso [TG]_

_CG: ¿EN MI HABITACION?_

_TG: yeah_

* * *

—Y, ¿bien?, ¿qué película quieres ver, enano? —pregunta el rubio con sencillez, manteniendo su rostro en alto de forma estoica, con una tranquilidad y calma frías, emanando aquella aura interesante y misteriosa, de las que provocan a cualquier mujer morirse de ganas por acercarse a coquetear.

—¿¡A quién llamas enano, imbécil!? —reacción que no cambió el gesto del otro, puesto que, era por demás, lo esperado.

—Vamos, tranquilízate, Vantas. Sólo di qué quieres ver —y el de piel gris sólo se ahogó en silencio, sulfurado, apretando los puños y los dientes del coraje. Ah, impotencia. La impotencia de no poder provocar un estado de alteración en Strider le sacaba de quicio. Y, de una forma un poco extraña que odiaba reconocer, era justo eso lo que provocaba su deseo intenso por aquel individuo. Algún día, lo haría perder los estribos y gritar aún más de lo que él mismo grita constantemente. Se limitó a relajarse un poco, vaya, que no podía estar sufriendo a cada rato por lo desesperante que era convivir con el humano y ver su estúpida geta cínica y arrogante; podía disfrutarlo, ¿no? Ugh, menudo pensamiento desagradable. No, no y no, permitirse a sí mismo disfrutar el tiempo con él no podía suceder. Sólo trataría de no estallar, sí, eso, control, un poco de control. Suspira.

—¿Qué peli vemos?

—Tengo una por aquí…

—Ya vas, ponla.

—…—El otro se queda pasmado. Dave suelta un suave suspiro, casi inaudible y gira los ojos, sin embargo, aquella acción fue cubierta por la oscuridad de sus gafas.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Es… —Karkat desvía la mirada. Jeh, un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas. Una muy ligera sonrisa ladeada se dibuja en el pálido rostro del otro muchacho. Se preguntó si tal vez había traído una película porno… pero, obviamente no se trataba de eso el bochorno del contrario —coño, es una película romántica, pero no es troll, es de humanos, ¿ok? Y más te vale que te ahorres cualquier comentario cínico o irónico que tengas al respecto para burlarte de mí —pronunció en tono de amenaza. Pero, ¡wow! ¿Qué miedo podría dar un enano alienígena que lo único que sabe hacer es quejarse?

—Jaja, oh, Dios. ¿En serio? Tío, eso es demasiado tierno. ¿Estás tratando de impresionarme? Vaya, qué desesperado Jaja

—¡No te rías! —exclama infantilmente, pero su petición fue denegada; aunque, por supuesto, la risa del rubio era tan fastidiosamente encantadora y poco escandalosa que le daba ganas de vomitar —¡Y no es tierno! ¡Es estúpido! —La ira está en crecimiento —¡Oh, joder! ¡Que te calles Strider! —. La risa cesó; pero no la burla, aún sin ver sus ojos, que seguro eran muy feos —mentira, seguro eran igual de sexys—, toda su cara expresaba burla —¡Striiiiider! —gime —¿Sabes qué? ¡Jódete!

—Vale, vale. No me molesta, ¿sabes? De hecho, es lindo, eres lindo.

—¡No soy lindo! Igual, no esperaba que tu tonto cerebro subdesarroyado de humano ignorante, entendiera la profundidad y calidad de los magníficos filmes románticos troll —argumentó con tono engreído, como si fuese un erudito —. Es por eso que he elegido un filme que tus pocas capacidades intelectuales puedan captar.

—Oh por Dios —contuvo la risa —… no acabas de decir eso… —Karkat frunce el ceño frustrado.

—¡Sólo eres un estúpido! ¡Sí lo eres!

—Y tú eres un infantil, como un niño de primaria —¿Qué carajos hacía ahí? ¡Lo único que Dave Strider hace es cabrearlo! ¿Por qué había aceptado? ¡Dios, pero qué estúpido había sido! _Nota: cuando este martirio acabe, mentarle la madre el idiota de su yo pasado que fue tan hormonal como para aceptar una cita con ese tío sólo porque está bien bueno_—; pero, aunque lo niegues, eres tan lindo… —hubo algo en su tono de voz que provocó a su corazón brincar, su respiración flaquear y sus mejillas enrojecer, algo seductor, algo tan carismático que le volvía irresistible. Como un hechizo, y si era magia, seguro era oscura, porque no podía ser bueno sentir esa atracción magnética y fatal.

—S-sólo veamos la puta película y ya… —tartamudea gruñendo y refunfuñando, cabizbajo y nervioso.

—Yeah.

—Hey, Vantas… —llamó, pero el alterniense no parecía escucharlo en ese momento, era como si estuviera en otro lado.

—Enano de mierda, hazme caso… —y el segundo intento, naturalmente, tampoco surtió efecto

—¡Karkles! —subió su tono de voz, lo suficiente como para hacerse notar, pero no tanto como para perder su característica frialdad modulada y sensual al hablar con parsimonia cada una de sus irónicas y perfectamente atinadas palabras para ser la hostia.

—¡Shhh! —fue la respuesta del otro —¡Cállate, Strider!; ¿qué no ves que quiero ver la película? —pronunció con notable fastidio y enojo en su voz, que desapareció a la vez de que las imágenes pasando volvían a chuparle el cerebro para que no pensara en otra cosa y así se olvidó de que "tenía" que—como normalmente hace — estallar en ira por semejante e insulsa intervención.

—Oh por Dios… tienes que estar jodiendo… —; sin embargo, esto pasado se perdió en el aire como si nunca hubiera sido dicho; al parecer el pelinegro estaba regresando a su trance de fantasía cursi y patética. Era suficiente, llevaba ya el suficiente tiempo como para ser considerado algo molesto —eso es, obvio, sin alterar su imagen de genialidad infinita —, sentado en el sofá con su cita a un lado, completamente ignorado; se debe suponer que en un caso como aquél, lo normal sería haber ignorado la estúpida película y hacer cosas mucho más importantes, o por lo menos, mucho más interesante. No obstante, en vez de encontrarse encima del troll con las manos deslizándose bajo su tonto suéter negro de cuello de tortuga y su boca destrozando los labios contrarios, en lo que sería la lógica sesión de besos que se tiene cuando se tiene una cita de índole como esta, estaba sentado en el sillón a una distancia demasiado molesta, pudriéndose de aburrimiento profundo.

Decidió hacer algo al respecto. Silenciosamente, hasta estar a una corta distancia del otro, le tomó cariñosamente por la cintra, el troll sin apartar la vista de la pantalla trató de escapar escurriéndose de los brazos del rubio, pero le fue imposible salirse del agarre sensual. Para la frustración del chico humano su encantadora y provocativa expresión seductora pasó desapercibida. Al final Karkat se liberó del abrazo y volvió a ignorarlo.

Y las imágenes en la televisión pasaban y pasaban frente a sus ojos. Sinceramente, no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a la cinta cutre y ridícula de niñas que había elegido el otro.

Pero volteó hacia él y sintió el órgano en su pecho latir una sola vez más intensamente que las demás, conmovido por la dulce escena que tenía frente a sí. Vio un destellante resplandor esos ojos rojos y amarillos de alien mutante, que parecían estar a punto de derramar lágrimas contenidas, y pudo adivinar, tras escudriñar aquel fulgor en su mirada, que la emoción se desbordaba de ese pecho de enano, expresándose como euforia contenida en su tierno rostro gris, a la par que los sujetos en la pantalla, acercaban sus rostros con un dramatismo tortuoso característico de las piezas cinematográficas del género. Parecía que su alma había sido cautivada y seducida por el aire romántico que emanaba el film, como si con la música de fondo lo drogara y se lo llevara hacia dentro de la historia, como la melodía de la flauta del Flautista de Hamelín. Supo entonces cuánto anhelaba el chaparro aquellos ideales de amor dulce y eterno, tan sólo existente en las películas como expectativa inalcanzable, y no hubo forma de impedir sentirse conmocionado al presenciar tal muestra de fragilidad, que contradecía todos sus gritos histéricos y a la vez comprobaba la falsedad de sus declaraciones hechas por miedo a ser juzgado. Y Dave Strider no pudo entonces evitar que la música del sountrack de la cinta, el gesto marcado en las facciones de Karkat y la atmósfera de romanticismo lo arrastraran a él un poco también.

Entonces lo único que atinó a hacer fue besarle. Le tomó desprevenido y le besó tan sólo así más. Beso dulce y casto de increíble suavidad. La pantalla quedó en segundo plano tras el cuerpo del rubio, antes de poder reaccionar a lo que pasaba, el corazón del alterniense se sintió como si bajara bruscamente hasta el estómago y de regreso. Entonces, sintió aquellos suaves y húmedos labios sobre los propios, moviéndose con lentitud, provocando fricción, casi, de forma caballerosa y elegante, pidiendo permiso para continuar, continuar y continuar más allá. Y es que en ese momento que sintió el beso como si le penetrara hasta lo profundo del alma, todo lo demás desapareció, y el tiempo se congeló en aquél instante. Entonces el humano comenzó a ir más y más lejos hasta que el otro abrió su boca, y enredó sus lenguas, empujando poco a poquito, mientras la saliva se resbalaba por sus comisuras, hasta que terminó el troll acostado y él encima de él sobre el sofá.  
Exacto. Esto era justo lo que debió haber pasado ya desde antes.

Hasta que el de piel gris comenzó a ahogarse y a necesitar oxígeno. En ese momento empujó con fuerza al rubio paras quitarlo de encima, y jadeante, lo fulminó con la mirada. Miró a la pantalla… ya los créditos se asomaban. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado besuqueándose con Strider?

—¡TE VOY A MATAR! —gritó sulfúrico. Dave hizo una mueca que decía "mierda" con todas sus letras —¡Por tu culpa me perdí el beso! ¡¿No podías esperarte un poco?! ¡Jodeer! ¡Yo quería ver el beso épico con el que sellaban su amor! —Se quejó con todas sus ganas —¡PERO NOOOOOOOOO! ¡No!, ¿verdad? ME HAS JODIDO EL FINAL.

—¡Ay, por favor! Sólo cálmate, podemos regresarle.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡No es lo mismooo! —aquél comentario fue totalmente terco.

—Sí es lo mismo, las escenas no cambian mágicamente. Además, ¿no decías que el cine humano es una mierda total? Parecías disfrutarlo con creces.

—¡No va a ser lo mismo si le regreso porque ya interrumpiste el momento con tu calentura, Strider! ¿¡Y sabes qué?! ¡Sí me gustan las puñeteras películas retrasadas de romance simple, lineal y superficial de los humanos!

—Bien, pues entonces jódete, no viste el puñetero beso cursi y cliché. Ay, qué tristeza me da, la nena se perdió el final de su estúpida película para niñas bobas. Deja de quejarte. No parecía importarte mucho perderte la escena mientras te devoraba la boca.

—¡No! ¡Regrésale ahora mismo!

—Como quieras.

—Pero me arruinaste el seguramente hermoso y épico beso final… —pronunció haciendo un puchero.

—¡Con un carajo! ¿Sabes qué? He estado justo al lado de ti todo el rato, si lo que querías era un maldito "beso épico", pudiste voltear al lado y unir tus labios alienígenas con los míos fruncidos que al parecer te producen una insana obsesión, y diablos, SÉ que beso bien. ¿Quieres un beso épico? ¡Aquí tienes tu beso épico! —Y le tomó del suéter y bruscamente juntó sus bocas, los labios de Dave sangraron un poco al chocar con los dientes afilados de Karkat, pero lo ignoró y convirtió el contacto en un beso de verdad, incluso más intenso que el anterior. Le tomó por las muñecas y lo tumbó debajo de sí, sentándose en su abdomen y aprisionándole sin escapatoria. Y siguió besándole, apenas separándose unos pocos centímetros para medio respirar y luego continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, mientras el troll comenzaba a sentir una sensación desesperante en el estómago que lo inducía a buscar con el mismo deseo la boca contraria como el Strider hacía con la suya. Pero llegó el momento que esos milisegundos de respiración se fueron haciendo insuficientes para seguir; se presionaron hasta ya no poder más, y rompieron definitivamente el contacto para jadear, como si hubieran corrido un largo tramo de campo con la nariz tapada y al fin pudieran recuperar el aliento. Volvieron a la realidad y sus sentidos dejaron de estar distorsionados por las feromonas que se liberan al besar. Entonces Dave soltó las muñecas del alien y se levantó, dejando de estar encima de él. Pero Karkat se quedó ahí tumbado en el sillón, jadeando, con la saliva escurriéndole por las comisuras y las mejillas jodidamente sonrojadas. La mirada aún le lucía abrumada y nublada.

—…

Mierda. ¿Qué cojones era esa vista tan jodidamente erótica? ¡Santo cielo! ¿Quería hacerle perder la cabeza y el control o qué carajos? Pero se mantuvo estoico, firme y frío parado frente al sillón, tan cool como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada —exceptuando que tenía las gafas chuecas—. Sí, si las cosas se enfriaban el otro volvería a la normalidad y comenzaría a gritarle como mujer neurótica en sus días. Sin embargo, en vez de la lluvia de insultos, el de cabello oscuro con una voz de lo más sugerente, sin siquiera haberlo planeado _tan_ así, pronunció entre cortado:

—Bésame más, Strider

Y al diablo autocontrol.

* * *

_Yep…. Ese es el final~ si tienen alguna queja al respecto, porque los dejé con ganas de más... ¿Por qué no dejan un review? :DDD_


End file.
